Aku temani disampingnya ya?
by xXHanamiya SakiXx
Summary: Setelah lama hiatus dari ffn, saya kembali.. Saya ex xXKuchisaki HarukaXx cerita yang lama saya buang semua karena ga bisa lanjut lagi. Saya malah jadi curhat. Baca aja deh kedalem. Saya males kasih spoiler. Warning : semua yang ada di warning orang kayaknya. R


**Yosh! Saya kembali membuat cerita saya ini ex xXKuchisaki HarukaXx jadi kalau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu langsung PM aja ya~**

**Oh ya ini cerita LuKaito~ Karena saya shipping banget LuKaito.**

**Cerita ini diambil sedikit dari kehidupan saya, kira-kira cuman 15% doang.**

**Ini juga cerita terpanjang yang pernah saya buat! 1,002 kata tidak termasuk A/N**

**Oke. Gausah banyak cingcong langsung aja dibaca ya. **

**R&R. Flame accepted~**

**Disclaimer : Luka dan Kaito bukan punya saya. Saya cuman minjem.**

* * *

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini..

Aku ingin menyusulmu. Tapi kau menitipkan malaikat kecil yang tak akan pernah dapat aku tinggalkan.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku menunggu? Atau, haruskah aku mengikutimu?

Hidup ini memang kejam. Dan aku tahu itu. Tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menjalani hidupku yang kejam ini. Aku _**lelah**_. Tapi kata-katamu terus membayangiku, setiap kali aku berkata aku sudah muak dengan hidupku. Kata-kata yang dulu selalu membuat aku bangkit..

"_**Tuhan memberikan cobaan pada kita, tidak melebihi kekuatan kita!"**_

"_**Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu!"**_

Tapi sekarang kata-kata itu malah membuatku putus asa, membuatku semakin jatuh ke dalam keterpurukkan hidup. Aku bingung, gelisah, bimbang. Aku harus bertanggung jawab dengan malaikat kecil itu. Tetapi aku _ragu_. Tinggalkan tanggung jawabku atau _meneruskan permintaanmu; menjaga malaikat kita_.

Hari ini aku kembali ketempat menyedihkan itu. Ketempat dimana aku kehilangan dirimu. Orang yang paling aku cintai. Aku hanya mampu memandang tempat itu. Menahan cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Menahan semua memori yang _terputar_ dalam pikiranku.

"_Ne~ Ayo kita beli es krim di seberang sana~!"_

"_Es krim? Kau sudah besar Kaito. Jangan terlalu sering memakan es krim atau gigimu akan rusak."_

"_Sayang, aku tahu kau juga menginginkan es krim bukan?"_

"_Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin memakan es krim."_

"_Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan menyebrang dan membeli es krim."_

"_Hati-hati! Ini ajak Megu juga. Belikan dia es krim. Kau ingat bukan, kalau Megu memiliki sifat sepertimu?"_

"_Iya sayang, aku ingat. Sebentar ya!"_

_. . ._

_Aku pun menyebrangi jalanan itu sembari menggandeng Megu yang masih berumur 3 tahun. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhku saat itu, aku tidak menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan; memastikan tidak ada mobil yang melaju. Saat aku menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat.. Sebuah bis melaju kencang dari arah kiriku, aku mendorong Megu keseberang jalan. Aku hanya memiliki sepersekian detik untuk menyelamatkan hidupku. Namun aku terpaku disana. Kakiku tidak dapat digerakkan. Aku terlalu takut untuk menggunakan sepersekian detik yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Aku hanya dapat berdoa, memohon perlindungan untuk istri dan anakku jika aku mati. Tapi, Tuhan berkata lain.. Aku selamat oleh dorongan seorang perempuan berani yang tidak lain adalah istriku sendiri; __**Luka Megurine**__. Terdengar decitan ban mobil yang beradu dengan aspal jalanan; nampaknya sang pengemudi sedang mati-matian agar tidak menabrak Luka. Tapi semuanya terlambat.. Tubuh mungilnya terpental beberapa meter dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari dahinya. Akupun langsung menelpon ambulans __**berharap **__Luka dapat diselamatkan. Sekitar 5 menit setelah itu, ambulans tiba di tempat kejadian. Dengan sigap perawat-perawat mengangkat tubuh Luka. Aku menggendong Megu dan menutup matanya, mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, memberi tahu malaikat kecilku itu kalau ibunya akan selamat. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Luka langsung dibawa ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Dokternya yang tidak lain adalah Len Kagamine; saudara sepupuku, memberikanku secuil harapan bahwa istriku akan ditangani dengan baik._

_. . . ._

"_Papa.. Kenapa kita ga boleh liat mama? Kenapa Paman Len belum keluar? Kenapa banyak suster yang masuk ke kamar mama?"_

"_..Mama lagi di obati. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kita boleh masuk. Kita bisa ketemu mama lagi ya?"_

"_Iya!"_

_1_

_._

_._

_2_

_._

_._

_3_

_._

_. _

_Sudah 3 jam Kaito menunggu bersama anaknya. Kini anaknya sudah terlelap. Lelah menunggu ibunya yang tak kunjung __**selesai diobati**__. _

_4 jam telah berlalu. Lampu operasi dimatikan; menandakan bahwa operasi Luka sudah mencapai akhirnya. Dengan sigap Kaito berdiri didepan pintu operasi, menampakkan kekhawatiran. Apakah Len berhasil menyelamatkan Luka, atau sebaliknya? 15 menit setelah lampu dimatikan, Len baru menampakkan dirinya. Dapat dilihat, Kaito menampakkan sedikit kelegaan diwajahnya saat melihat Len. Tapi tidak untuk Len. Dia menatap Kaito dengan matanya yang memerah dilengkapi dengan sebuah gelengan dari kepalanya. Kaito ambruk. Menangis, berlutut dihadapan sepupunya. Len hanya memiringkan tubuhnya; mempersilahkan Kaito melihat wajah istrinya untuk yang terakhir._

_._

_._

_._

"_Papa? Kenapa Megu menggunakan gaun hitam ini? Kenapa mama ada di tempat kayu itu? Kenapa mama tidur terus, pa? Kenapa semuanya menangis?"_

"_Mama sedang beristirahat Megu.. Mama lelah."_

"_Oh.. Lalu kenapa kita tidak beristirahat bersama mama? Kan kasihan mama istirahat sendirian, pa."_

'_...Bersama-sama ya..? Ide bagus..'_

"_Kaito! Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu! Ini pesan terakhir Luka untukmu.." _

"_..Pesan apa Len?"_

"_**Tolong jaga Megu untukku. Aku akan terus bersama kalian berdua.."**_

_._

_._

_._

"—Pa.. Papa! Papa!" Panggilan putri kecilku menyadarkanku dari _**film**_ yang mengerikan itu. Aku pun menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyumanku yang sejak 2 tahun lalu tidak secerah dulu.

"Katanya kita mau ke tempat tidur mama. Kenapa kita berhenti disini?"

"Ah iya.. Ayo, kita ke tempat tidur mama.." Aku menggandeng Megu, menunggu bis yang akan menghantar kami ke _tempat tidur orang-orang_; sebutan yang dibuat Megu untuk pemakaman.

"Pa, kita ga beli bunga lagi untuk mama?"

"Tidak Megu. Kita akan _**menyusul**_ mama." Jawabku dengan suara yang kecil. Mungkin Megu tidak dengar karena dia masih menatapku. Setelah 15 menit perjalanan, kami pun sampai di tempat Luka.

"Luka.. Aku datang lagi.. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menunggumu. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apalagi. Hidupku hancur setelah kepergianmu. Aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Aku akan menyusulmu hari ini.. Tenang saja, Megu akan aku titipkan pada Len. Selama aku tidak bekerja, Len yang membiayai semua kebutuhkan Megu. Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi menjadi ayahnya. Aku meninggalkan tanggung jawabku. Aku sudah—"

"Papa! Lihat! Mama bangun!"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin mamamu bang—Luka!" Tidak dapat dipercaya! Aku melihat Luka berdiri diatas makamnya! D-dan dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Papa.. Papa akan terus menunggu mamakan?"

"Entahlah.. Mungkin mama akan marah jika papa terus menunggu."

"Jadi, papa akan melakukan apa?"  
"Papa akan menunggu semua yang terbaik dari Tuhan, Megu. Menunggu semua cobaan untuk papa."

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, sambil papa menunggu.._** Aku temani disampingnya ya?**_"

Mendengar kata-kata Megu, aku pun tersenyum. Aku melihat kearah makam Luka, dia memberikanku senyuman indahnya dengan ibu jarinya yang terangkat untukku. Aku pun mengangkat ibu jariku sembari memulutkan 'Terima kasih. Aku cinta padamu, Luka'

'_Aku juga mencintaimu Kaito.. Ingat ya—'_

"_**Tuhan memberikan cobaan pada kita, tidak melebihi kekuatan kita!" **_ucap kami bersamaan. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kata-katanya..

'_Jadi, jalanilah hidupmu dengan seluruh hatimu, Kaito. Dan jagalah Megu! Aku tidak menyuruhmu memberikan Megu pada Len! Aku akan terus berada disampingmu~!'_

.

.

.

.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Gimana gimana? Udah cukup sedih belum? **

**Makasih ya buat kalian yang udah mau baca cerita amatiran ini _3_**

**Saya senang~**

**Sekian ya soalnya udah malem dan besok saya sekolah~**

**Jaa nee~ **

**R&R. Flame accepted.**


End file.
